Lady Blue
by sorgin
Summary: El final de las guerras entre Suna y Konoha debe celebrarse con una fiesta por todo lo alto. Música, comida y sobre todo un baile, en el que quizás Naruto y Sasuke puedan descubrir lo que sienten el uno por el otro. Y en el que Gaara logre por fin que Rock Lee se quede a su lado.


Tsunade retuvo la sonrisa ante el Kazekage y contó mentalmente antes de responder. El joven sentado frente a ella no mudo la expresión.

-Sigo esperando una respuesta. - Dijo el pelirrojo con tranquilidad.

-Gaara - Le habló su hermana con una sonrisa nerviosa. - Se trata de una celebración en tu honor. - El pequeño la miró aún sin comprender. -Harán una fiesta para celebrar que las aldeas son amigas.

\- ¿Por qué? - Volvió a preguntar y su hermana recordó cuando con tres años se dedicaba a hacerla esa misma pregunta. Definitivamente debería haberlo estrangulado en ese entonces.

-Porque no Gaara, ¿para qué? - Le corrigió Kankuro. - Para celebrar que no habrá más guerras entre nosotros.

-Y los muertos- Pregunto el Kazekage sorprendiendo a todos.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

-Los que han muerto en nuestras estúpidas guerras. Los que no se podrán divertir nunca más. Qué sentido tiene que bailemos los unos con los otros si nuestras manos están manchadas con la sangre de los familiares de otros. Qué sentido tiene beber con el asesino de tu familia. Tsunade le miró sorprendida. A pesar de su edad Gaara era increíblemente maduro.

-Kazekage-sama. - Le llamó con el dulce tono que una madre usaría con un hijo- Nunca podremos borrar nuestros pecados, solo podemos tratar de olvidar y seguir adelante. Creo que una fiesta ayudaría a las dos aldeas a dejar de verse como antiguos enemigos y comenzarían a verse simplemente como personas. - Gaara cruzo los brazos y reflexiono un instante.

-Tu razonamiento es lógico. La arena aceptara el ofrecimiento.

-Además, para reforzar lazos sería conveniente que fuerais acompañados por residentes de Konoha. - Shikamaru deseo no haber dicho nada. Se había mantenido en silencio durante toda la reunión, pero su lengua finalmente le había traicionado.

-Si quieres ir con Temari deberás pedírselo a ella. - Contestó el Kazekage con una mirada que significaba "acabarás enterrado si lo intentas".

-Será un placer Shikamaru. - Cortó la rubia con cierto rubor en las mejillas y Nara suspiro cansado al ver las caras amenazantes de sus hermanos. Él solo quería hacer un apunte, ni siquiera quería aparecer por la estúpida fiesta.

-Si no hay más nos retiramos. - Gaara se levantó e hizo una reverencia.

-Gaara-sama usted también necesitara una pareja. - Espetó Shikamaru y Tsunade sonrió plisándose la camisa. -No eres mi tipo Nara. - Temari dejó escapar una risita que camuflo entre toses, mientras Kankuro se mordía el labio ante la expresión de perplejidad del ninja. Salieron de la habitación y la Hokage estalló en carcajadas.

-Este niño es tonto. - Fue lo único que Shikamaru pudo decir mientras miraba como su superior se reía de él.

El centro de la plaza se convirtió en un hervidero de jóvenes que chillaban y se abrazaban llamándose la unas a las otras entre gritos de histeria y felicidad. El anunció del baile recorrió las calles y entro en cada casa, las tiendas no tardaron en llenar los escaparates con vestidos y adornos para el cuerpo y el cabello.

Sakura e Ino miraban una revista de moda tratando de decidir cuál era el vestido perfecto para cada una de ellas. A su lado Hinata guardaba silencio y asentía cuando la hablaban mientras trenzaba el cabello de Ten-Ten

-Entonces, ya tienen pareja chicas. -Preguntó Ten-Ten mientras se limaba las uñas.

-Tantas peticiones y tantas repuestas negativas que ya he tenido que dar. - Suspiro fingiendo cansancio Ino. - Todo el mundo sabe que yo iré con Sasuke.

-Ya quisieras Ino-cerda, pero seré yo quien le acompañe. -Sonrió Sakura con prepotencia.

-Quizás en tus sueños frentuda. - Viendo que los insultos iban para largo Ten-Ten optó por ignorarlas y concentrarse en tener una conversación con Hinata.

\- ¿Y tú? - La muchacha se sonrojó y sacudió la cabeza afirmativamente. Las konuichis se giraron sorprendidas para verla.

-Vaya, con lo callada que eres y vaya si eres rápida para conseguir un chico. - Hinata sintió que sus orejas la quemaban.

-No es lo que pensáis. - Dijo con un hilo de voz. - Mi padre le ha pedido a Neji que me acompañe.

-Ahora entiendo porque cuando le pregunte me dijo que no era asunto mío. - Sonrió maliciosamente Ten-Ten, el entrenamiento de la tarde sería muy entretenido.

Un grito rasgó la calma del día y Sakura tuvo que reprimir el impulso de salir corriendo. Ino sonrió maliciosamente mientras tarareaba la marcha nupcial.

-Ahí viene tu futuro marido. - Dijo señalando a Naruto que se dirigía hacia ellas mientras arrastraba al pobre Sasuke de la mano.

-Tienes razón Ino. Naruto es un cielo al traerme a mi futuro marido. - La rubio chistó mientras giraba la cabeza para saludar a los recién llegados.

-Sakura-chan ¿ya has leído el anuncio del baile? - La pelirrosa sonrió y espero el primer embate. - Es genial Sakura-chan podríamos ir juntos.

-No gracias. - Naruto palideció ante la frialdad de su compañera, aunque recuperó rápidamente la compostura.

-Bueno si ya has quedado con alguien.

-Aún no, pero no quiero ir contigo. - Sonrió y sus amigas la miraron sorprendidas. Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada mientras tomaba la mano de Naruto y tiraba de ella con excesiva fuerza.

-Vamos a comer a Icharaku. Te invitó. - Sin esperar a su repuesta. Sakura se llevó las manos a la cara.

-Te has pasado. - Ino quiso decir algo más pero calló cuando vio las lágrimas en las mejillas de su amiga.

-Sabes porque lo hago Ino. - Dijo hipando. – Cada día le ceo sonreírme y preguntarme cosas con su enorme sonrisa. Esta tan obcecado que ni siquiera es consciente de que no es a mi a quien quiere. Aunque me odie Ino, debo hacerlo. Porque solo así conseguiré que ellos sean verdaderamente felices. - Ino la abrazo y pidió a las otras que las dejarán.

Icharaku estaba casi vació a esa hora, pero el dueño les dejo entrar al ver la carita desilusionada de su mejor cliente. Faltaba una hora para que abriera la cocina, pero les hizo una excepción y sirvió dos platos de ramen. Naruto comió despacio y jugo con los palillos golpeando los restos de las verduras.

\- ¿Por qué me odia? - Sasuke contestó sin pensar.

-Es estúpida. - El cocinero los miró y sonrió se habían pasado media infancia siendo enemigos y la otra media fingiendo despreciarse, pero lo que ellos no parecían querer decir es que siempre habían sido amigos.

-No lo es, Sakura es la persona más inteligente que conozco.

-A veces tener muchos conocimientos no significa ser inteligente. - Suspiró y le ofreció su tazón de ramen que aún estaba a la mitad.

-Creía que te morías de hambre. - El pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

-Soy un exagerado. - Le sonrió al verle acabarse el plato. - ¿Quizás deberías ir con otra?

-Eso es imposible. A mí me gusta …

-Si ya se quién te gusta. Pero quizás si te ve con otra tenga celos y quiera estar contigo.

-Sasuke tienes ideas muy raras. - Le sonrió y agradeció la comida antes de dejarle solo. El muchacho bufó al verle marchar.

-La vida se complica al crecer, ¿verdad Sasuke?

-Tu vida tiene que ser complicadísima sensei- Kakashi abrió el ojo sorprendido, ¿le acababa de llamar viejo? - Lo siento Kakashi-sensei, es que no logro comprenderles.

-El amor es complicado.

-Eso no es amor. El la ama y ella le odia.

-Ella te ama y tú la odias.

-Yo no la odio. Pero tampoco la amo. Ella es mi amiga y él es … Naruto.

-Tu amigo. - Le sonrió Kakashi. - Tu compañero. Alguien a quien respetas y admiras. Por eso te duele tanto, ¿verdad? En el fondo sabes que los dos sois muy parecidos.

-Quería golpearla. - Kakashi le miro sorprendido. - Esta mañana Naruto la pidió que le acompañara al baile y ella le rechazó. - Sus ojos relucieron por la furia acumulada. - Deberías haberla escuchado, le hizo sentir tan mal que … - Kakashi acarició la cabeza del muchacho.

-Quieres que se coma sus palabras, ¿verdad? Después de todo eres un vengador.

-Ojalá Naruto podría ir con una chica espectacular que todos miraran y la hiciera sentirse una auténtica perdedora.

-Sasuke. ¿Por qué no vas tu con él? - El muchacho arqueo las cejas.

-Porque soy un chico.

-No, eres un ninja; y ya sabes lo que eso significa. - Dijo con una entonación misteriosa.

-Eres patético. - Contesto el muchacho, dejando a Kakashi derrotado en la barra del restaurante mientras se iba.

Iruka saludo a su antiguo alumno al entrar en el Icharaku y suspiro al encontrarse con la imagen de su novio sollozando en la barra.

\- ¿Qué te ha llamado esta vez? - Pregunto pidiendo un té.

-Patético.

-Vamos mejorando. -Sonrió al ver la expresión sollozante del otro. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Sakura rechazo a Naruto y Sasuke se lo tomo como algo personal. Solo le dije que lo que Sakura necesitaba era una lección.

-Kakashi, ¿cuánto hace que nos conocemos?

\- ¿Yo a ti? O ¿tú a mí?

\- ¿Eso importa?

-Te conozco desde que cumpliste los ocho años cuando te metiste en mitad de un entrenamiento A.N.B.U. y te hiciste la cicatriz de la nariz. - Dijo señalándole el rostro y el maestro se llevó inconscientemente la mano a la herida. - Tu a mí me conoces desde que te convertiste en gennin con doce años, por una misión que se complicó y en la que tuve que rescatar a tu grupo.

-Vale, olvídalo. No eres patético, eres un acosador.

\- ¡Iruka! - El peliplateado le recriminó su falta de comprensión y el castaño sonrió besándole la mejilla.

-Kakashi, llevas tanto tiempo con ellos y ¿aún no te has dado cuenta de lo que pasa?

-Soy un acosar Iruka, no un cotilla. - Contestó arrancando una sonrisa al otro. - Solo quería darle el empujoncito para que lo descubriera el mismo, pero no le ha gustado la idea.

-Seguramente es porque no le has dicho lo que esperaba de ti. Esperaría que le dijeras que secuestrara a Naruto, lo atara en su cama y lo sodomizara sexualmente hasta que el mismo Kyubi gimiera de placer. - Kakashi trago saliva mientras imaginaba esas imágenes con el moreno como protagonista. - Y en cambió probablemente le soltarías una estúpida idea de las que lees en esos ridículos libros. -Al fondo del restaurante Jiraya le lanzó una mirada dolida. No en los tuyos.- Se giró y lo encaró.- Lee más libros aunque no lo parezca.

-Nunca dije lo contrario- Se disculpo Jiraya con una galante sonrisa que el profesor prefirió ignorar.

-No lo arregles Iruka, que es peor. - Dijo abatido.

\- ¿Y bien?, ¿qué le dijiste?

-Que si tan preocupado estaba por Naruto fuera con él.

-Eres tonto.

-Gracias cariño. Da gusto poder contar siempre con tus amables palabras.

-No me malinterpretes Kakashi. Son dos chicos, y están en esa edad en la que no solo no sabes lo que te pasa, sino que tampoco estas seguros de querer saberlo- Iruka se giró para comprobar como su novio tenía la cabeza metida en un libro. Hastiado de que siempre acabara ignorándolo decidió recurrir a la artillería pesada. - Quiero que me hagas el amor encima de esta barra.

Un golpe seco devolvió la normalidad al jounnin que había tomado la broma de su pareja de manera obligatoria y estaba empezando a levantarle la camiseta cuando el tortazo le restauro

a la realidad. El dolor de cabeza le duraría casi tantas horas como el cabreo al castaño; quien maldiciendo recuperó el chaleco colgado en una de las lámparas.

-Mira que eres rápido. - Suspiro abrochándoselo. - Lo que te estaba diciendo es que no creo que Sasuke sea consciente de lo que siente.

\- ¿Y no podías decírmelo sin pegarme?

\- ¿No podrías haberme escuchado por una vez?

-Iruka lo que me sorprende es que los pobres niños no pierdan la atención con todo lo que hablas. - Deseo no haberlo dicho en cuanto acabó. Un nuevo golpe y el grito de "hoy duermes solo" le dejaron bien claro que su pareja no hablaba mucho, simplemente tenía muchas cosas que decir.

Sasuke retiró sin ganas los libros. Limpiar el polvo era una costumbre que había adquirido cuando algo le preocupaba; y en los últimos días su manía le había hecho dejar la casa reluciente. Inconsciente sus actos le llevaron hasta la habitación de sus padres. Abrió los armarios y movió las cajas que había dentro. Tendría que haberlas tirado hacía años, pero siempre había algo que se lo impedía. Cogió una que llevaba el nombre de su madre y sonrió.

-¡SASUKE!- El grito de Naruto le hizo tirar la caja y bajar corriendo las escaleras.

\- No grites usoratonkachi.

-Lo siento Sasuke llamé a la puerta, pero no me habrías y pensé que igual no estabas.

-Ya, y como cualquier persona normal haría decidiste que la solución era pegar un grito que me dejará sordo. - Le dirigió una mueca de superioridad, pero Naruto decidió ignorarlo y disculparse con una sonrisa vacía. - ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. Solo pensé que quizás te gustaría cenar conmigo. - Levanto la mano mostrando la bolsa del Icharaku que traía.

-Ya sabes dónde está la cocina. - Dijo flanqueando el paso a su inesperado invitado.

Naruto le siguió y dejo la comida sobre la mesa de la cocina, se sentó a un lado y dejo que su compañero pusiera los platos y sacará un par de refrescos. Miro la casa y se rio por debajo, la casa de Sasuke siempre estaba recogida y limpia, no como la suya. Comieron en silencio y una vena comenzó a palpitar en la frente del peli negro.

-Vale, ¿qué pasa? -Dijo dejando los palillos de golpe contra la mesa.

-Ya te he dicho que …

-Y un cuerno. Tu jamás has comido en silencio, ¡ni siquiera en las misiones! - Espeto

arrancándole una sonrisa al otro.

\- ¿Vas a ir al baile con Sakura-chan?

\- ¿Es una broma? -Naruto negó con la cabeza. - ¿No?

-Ella te quiere, será muy feliz si la llevas. - Dijo con suavidad sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

-Ya, ¿y yo? - Naruto le miró sin comprender su pregunta. - A mí no me gusta Sakura, bueno, no como pareja. Además, yo soy como ella, pienso primero en mí.

-Sasuke deberías pensar en los demás también, y llevarla.

-No.- Sentencio tozudo. - Que piense ella en los demás y te lleve a ti. - El rubio sonrió ante la reacción.

Aunque fuera más maduro que él, a veces Sasuke se parecía ese niño que nunca había llegado a conocer. Ese pequeño Uchiha de pasos inseguros que admiraba a su hermano, buscaba la aprobación de su padre y recibía los besos de su madre fingiendo no quererlos, pero sin moverse de su regazo.

-Entonces, ¿con quién vas a ir? -Preguntó curioso el moreno.

-No creo que vaya.

\- ¿Por Sakura?, Por favor Naruto hay miles de chicas. ¿Qué me dices de Hinata?

-No creo que sea buena idea, cada vez que la saludo se desmaya. Creo que no lleva bien los ruidos. - Sasuke cabeceo dándole la razón. El reloj sonó despertando del trance a los que irme. He quedado para entrenar con ero-sennin mañana temprano.

-Diviértete. - Le despidió en la puerta.

Fregó los platos sin demasiado entusiasmo. Subió a la habitación dispuesto a recoger las cosas que había dejado a medias antes de comer. Las pertenencias de su madre estaban esparcidas por el suelo del cuarto. Con cuidado metió la ropa en la caja hasta que sus dedos viajaron por la gasa azul oscura de un precioso vestido de noche. Discreto y formal, pero a la vez elegante y sensual. Su madre debía de haber estado preciosa con él.

La mañana llego deprisa y Naruto se encontró corriendo por las calles de la ciudad para no llegar tarde al entrenamiento; aunque conociendo a Jiraya probablemente estaría buscando musas para su nuevo libro. Giro la esquina y cayó al suelo sobre un blando colchón.

-Levántate Naruto. - Pidió dolorido Kiba.

-No se debe correr por las calles Naruto, podrías herir a alguien. - Dijo Shino ayudando a su compañero a levantarse.

-Perdona Kiba no te había visto. - Se disculpo ignorando a Shino sin darse cuenta. - Tengo entrenamiento. Lo siento. -Se paró en seco y giró sobre sus talones. - Kiba, ¿con quién vas a ir al baile?

-Con Shino. - Dijo señalando al lado.

-Vaya, ¿de dónde has salido? -Pregunto el rubio sorprendido de verle.

-Llevo aquí todo el tiempo. -Susurro entre dientes el aludido.

-Así que iréis como pareja. Me alegro por vosotros. - Se despidió sacudiendo la mano y Shino suspiro cansado.

\- ¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que somos pareja? - Pregunto a punto de llorar. Kiba giro el rostro encogiéndose de hombros, después de todo a él le daba igual lo que pensara la gente.

En otra parte de la ciudad Temari sonrió a sus hermanos, era la doceava tienda que visitaban aquella tarde y todo por culpa del maldito baile. No obstante, habían salido mejor parados de lo que habían pensado, pues las marionetas de Kankuro eran lo suficientemente fuertes para hacerse cargo de las compras.

-Temari, no necesitas tantas cosas para una noche. Dejémoslo ya por favor- Dijo suplicante el marionetista, pero su hermana simplemente lo ignoro y se acercó a un nuevo escaparate.

La arena escapo de la calabaza y se lanzó en dirección a la rubia separándola del escaparate y atrayéndola hacía él. La muchacha guardo silencio sorprendida hasta escuchar un golpe al otro lado de la arena.

-Gaara. - Llamó con cierto tono de temor. La arena desapareció y pudieron ver como un muchacho vestido con una malla verde estaba tendido en el suelo sobándose el trasero.

-Deberías mirar por donde andas, casi tiras a mi hermana. - Escupió las palabras sin sentimiento y Rock Lee no pudo evitar una mueca que pronto se convirtió en una sonrisa, Sabaku No Gaara nunca perdería ese acento de vació que le caracterizaba.

-Tu no cambias, ¿verdad Gaara? - Saludo con una sonrisa desde el suelo.

-Ahora es Kazekage-sama. - Le corrigió Kankuro.

-Cierto, lamento el error, no volverá a suceder. Si me disculpa Kazekage-sama. -Hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a alejarse.

-No te disculpo. - Las palabras le impidieron avanzar.

-Gaara es una frase que significa que se va, no que está pidiendo perdón. - Trato de explicarse Temari. El pelirrojo se dirigió hacia él.

-Tenemos asuntos que tratar. Marchaos sin mí. - Ordeno a sus hermanos, quienes lejos de preocuparse sintieron un inmenso alivio al verlos alejarse.

-Oye Temari, ¿no va a matarlo?, ¿o sí? - Pregunto Kankuro preocupado.

\- ¡No!, ¿creo? -Temari se mordió el labio preocupada, después de todo con Gaara nunca se sabía.

Se alejaron de los hermanos de la arena y caminaron en silencio durante unos minutos, tras ellos Lee no pudo contenerse más y empezó a relatarle los preparativos que habían realizado para la fiesta y como en las tres tiendas de ropa que había visitado los trajes verdes habían sido vendidos dejándole sin saber que ponerse.

-Elige otro color. - Sentenció Gaara sin mirarle.

-Supongo que es la única opción posible. - Contesto sin entusiasmo. - Gaara-sama hemos llegado a mi casa. Si quiere que le acompañe hasta su alojamiento será mejor que me lo diga ahora, porque me temo que aún tengo cosas que hacer. - Trató de despedirse sin éxito.

-Invítame a entrar. - Y Lee se estremeció al oír la orden.

Abrió la puerta y se apartó para cederle el paso. Era un apartamento pequeño, pero limpio y ordenado que tenía un exceso de tonos verdes en la decoración. Gaara sonrió satisfecho y se giró para ver como su acompañante se descalzaba.

\- ¿Desea tomar algo Kazekage-sama?

-Bueno, ya que te ofreces. - La arena escapo sigilosa desde su calabaza y se deslizó enroscándose en las muñecas del pelinegro. No tuvo tiempo de gritar, ni reprochar pues los labios de su amigo cubrieron los suyos sin dejarle oponer resistencia alguna.

-Gaara, basta. - Pidió sin llegar a quererlo.

\- ¿Porqué? A tu cuerpo le gusta, lo noto. - Dijo rozándole la entrepierna. - ¿Por qué no te quedaste Lee? - Pregunto con tristeza.

-Pertenezco a Konoha, como tú a la arena. - Trato de sonreír, pero fue inútil y solo un suspiro quedo entre ambos.

-No. Te equivocas. Me perteneces a mí. - Se arrojo sobre el muchacho liberando el deseo que lo consumía desde hacía meses.

La noche había llegado cuando las luces comenzaron a iluminar la pista titilando al ritmo de la música, la fiesta estaba dando buen resultado y la Hokage parecía divertirse de lo lindo. Las botellas de sake pronto ocuparon gran parte de la mesa y aún se vaciaron más rápido cuando Jiraya se sentó a su lado. Gaara los miro de refilón, pero pronto su mirada volvió a su objetivo principal. Lee estaba lindo con el traje verde que le había traído de Suna, demasiado lindo para el bien de quien se le acercaba. Pero allí estaba su arena para protegerlo de todos aquellos molestos amiguitos que no hacían más que intentar ponerle las manos encima.

Tsunade le sonrió divertida ante la escena.

-Si quieres podría destinarle una temporada a Suna, ya sabes por motivos diplomáticos. Gaara se giró dispuesto a negociar. A su lado Kankuro sudó frío, no solo le habían obligado a ser el acompañante de la Hokage, un puesto sin duda de gran honor, si no que ahora también sería debía de ser testigo de cómo éstos negociaban con una vida humana. Una vida que no tenía la menor oportunidad de escapar de las garras de su hermano.

-El sake de mi aldea te saldrá a mitad de precio mientras Lee permanezca en ella. - Ofreció el pelirrojo y el marionetista supo que había ganado aquella diplomática guerra.

-Vendido. - Brindo la mujer vaciando la copa de un solo trago y el pelirrojo sonrió retirando la arena; después de todo Lee debía despedirse de esas moscas a las que nunca volvería a ver.

Naruto sonrió a sus amigos y acepto el refresco que Chouji le ofrecía. La fiesta se animó e incluso se atrevió a bailar un par de canciones junto a sus amigos. Sasuke le observó en silencio y se animó a seguir el ritmo con la punta del pie, pero sin moverse del sitio. Los lentos se iniciaron y las parejas se acercaron para bailar abrazados. Shikamaru fue literalmente arrastrado por Temari y Neji no pudo negarse a la sonrisa de Hinata. Kiba se encogió de hombros cuando Akamaru se puso sobre sus dos patitas traseras y salió a bailar con él. Naruto soplo y se dirigió hasta sonde Sakura sentada hablaba con Ino que no parecía de buen humor.

-Olvídale Ino, solo es un idiota que …

-Sakura-chan. - La pelirrosa le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos y el rubio contuvo la sonrisa nerviosa. - Me preguntaba sí …

-No Naruto ahora no. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que es un mal momento?

-Perdona Sakura-chan. - El muchacho se alejó mientras la pelirrosa miraba al cielo cabreada.

-Mierda, espero que no acabe llorando - Ino asintió y Sakura pateo el suelo frustrada. - ¿Qué más puedo hacer Ino? ¿Porque no se dan cuenta de que son el uno para el otro? – La rubia se seco las lágrimas y se encogió de hombros. Debían ser los únicos que no se habían dado cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Sasuke bufo furioso esa muchacha lo había vuelto a hacer. Naruto era un buen chico que no merecía esos desplantes y cualquiera desearía tener un novio como ese. Cariñoso, simpático, servicial, ¿se podía pedir algo más? Si, darle donde más dolía a esa criaja. Se bebió la copa de trago y se dirigió hacía el bosque.

Con gestos rápidos realizó los sellos que le trasladaron a la casa. Entro en la habitación de su madre y tomo el vestido que se había negado a guardar. Un jutsu rápido y la transformación quedo completada. Se miro en el espejo y se vio ridículo. Era imposible engañar con ese disfraz a su compañero de armas, o a cualquiera que habría sentido su chakra antes.

Con la misma rapidez deshizo la ilusión y regreso a la fiesta justo a tiempo para ver como el rubio que se alejaba cabizbajo. Trato de correr a pesar de no estar seguro de lo que debía decir y en el camino se disculpó al tropezar con alguien. Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa sin necesidad de mirarle.

\- ¿Todo bien? - El Uchiha se sonrojo y se acercó a su oído para armarse de valor y susurrarle.

-Sácame a bailar. - Fue la escueta frase que soltó a bocajarro mientras tomaba la mano de Naruto y lo llevaba a la pista.

-Lo siento, pero creo que no sea una buena idea- Dijo el rubio mientras era arrastrado hasta la pista. Las parejas de su alrededor los miraban sorprendidos y la mayoría de las chicas con envidia. - No bailo muy bien.- Suspiro resignado, dejándose llevar por los movimientos del otro.- Gracias.- Le dijo a la mitad de la canción.

-Te morías de ganas por bailar. - Dijo con una socarrona sonrisa. - Se te notaba. Y ella no parecía muy dispuesta. - Arrugo la nariz al señalar a la pelirrosa que los miraba con una inesperada y enorme sonrisa grabada en los labios.

-No la culpo. La pise siete veces cuando intento enseñarme unos pasos básicos. - Casi como conjurados sus pies se movieron para impactar contra los del joven, quien giro sobre sí mismo y evito el golpe con elegancia.

-Vaya, sí que eres peligroso. - Rio y divertido y Naruto se relajó dejándose arrastrar por su ritmo.

-Bailas muy bien. - Sasuke hizo una mueca de cansancio.

-A mi hermano le encantaba bailar. Así que cuando tenía libre me usaba como marioneta. Rieron de buena gana, uno al recordarlo y el otro al imaginarse a Sasuke de pequeño siendo arrastrado por un Itachi normal. Y no por el psicópata que había acabado con toda su familia. - Lo digo en serio me cogía y me daba vueltas en el aire. - Miro al infinito con nostalgia y se encogió de hombros.- Lo pasábamos bien.

Sin pensarlo el rubio le tomo entre sus brazos y le hizo girar. Sasuke perdió un zapato y en la siguiente vuelta Naruto tropezó con él. Cayeron al suelo entre risas y varios muchachos se acercaron para ayudarles a ponerse en pie.

-Qué problemático. - Chisto Shikamaru molesto. - Si fuese una chica y la ayudases tu novia te dirá que eres un pervertido y si no lo haces parecerá que eres un maleducado. Por suerte son dos chicos.

-Tranquilo cariño ya no tengo que pensar. - Le sonrió Temari. - Ya sé que eres un vago simplemente. - El muchacho la miro sorprendido ante aquella sonrisa que le dedico la joven. Y se encogió de hombros volviendo a chasquear la lengua.

Desde la distancia, Iruka observaba a sus antiguos alumnos con una dulzura infinita desbordando su mirada. Le encantaba verlos así de relajados y felices. Demostrando una alegría que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a admitir que podían, no solo desear, si no también tener.

Con pasos calculados Kakashi se colocó a su lado y deposito un suave beso en su mejilla. Lejos de apartarle de un manotazo, el maestro recostó su espalda contra el pecho de su pareja y suspiro en alto. Había tantas cosas que podría decirles. Que no sería un camino fácil. Que no todo sería hermoso. Pero que, si estaban dispuestos a ceder terreno y a luchar por ello, ese sentimiento podría crecer y convertirse en la mejor parte de su vida. La que más valdría. La que más importaría. Kakashi abrazo a su pareja y aspiro con delicadeza su aroma.

Alejados de ellos, en un banco Naruto y Sasuke charlaban animadamente. Algunos los miraban sorprendidos y otros en cambio sonrientes. Muchos pensaron que ya era hora de que esos dos se animarán a dar un paso más en lo que se sabía desde hacía tiempo que sería una bonita relación. Muchas chicas lloraron aquella noche. Pero mientras unos y otros hablaban sobre ellos, los aludidos ni siquiera reparaban en ello. Porque a ellos todavía les faltaban historias para descubrir que aquel calor nacido en sus corazones era ni más ni menos la primera señal del amor.


End file.
